


The Photograph

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Something a bit different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A brief doodah inspired by the Sherlock Challenge prompt, 'photograph' on tumblr. Originally created and posted on tumblr last night.





	The Photograph

As a rule, whose rule it was originally, has been long forgotten, they didn’t take photographs of each other or allow photographs to be taken, so all of those seen online or in the still printed tabloids were taken without their permission.

But, if one is lucky, or unlucky enough, as the case may be, to enter the flat at 221B Baker Street, if one looks carefully enough, there is one small image, protected by glass and an antique silver frame on the mantle, next to the skull. 

It was taken by an unknown crime scene worker early on in their partnership, completely by accident, or so it was thought, though Sherlock always suspected otherwise, and he believed he could recall the person who took it, if prodded - not terribly skilled at forensics, but their photographs were always well composed, more artistic than useful, and this particular image had caught him by surprise. He and John were smiling, genuinely amused by something, and the angle was somehow complimentary to them both. It had been taken on a rare sunny day, and the light had hit John’s dark eyes, just so, and even he had to admit, he was having a decent hair day at that moment. If he thought about it hard enough, he might be able to determine what case they had been on, but in the grand scheme of things, what mattered most to him, was the existence of the photograph, one image he could hold in his hand, on those difficult days when smiling wasn’t so easy.


End file.
